Braided Secrets
by Rebekahek623
Summary: SemiPrequeal to When Hearts are Searching...Harry and Ginny fell in love, but he doesn't know how to tell her...Lame summary, better story...oneshot


**A/N: This is just a little fic that got stuck in my head. It's about how Harry and Ginny got together prior to When Hearts are Searching. Well, here goes nothing. **

* * *

Ginny sighed. It was amazing how quickly things settled back into familiar grooves. It had been only two weeks since Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts, and now, here she was, desperately trying to remember what she needed to know for her potions essay. She glanced up and realized that maybe things weren't in such familiar grooves. Ron was sitting across the room from her, in Hermione's favourite chair. He was rather shook up from the battle, but was even worse off because he wanted and needed to find Hermione, but he didn't know how or where to start. He sunk farther into the chair under her gaze, and she decided that maybe she shouldn't be staring at him. Instead, she turned her glance to Harry, who had just been released from St. Mungo's two days ago. They had done everything they could to return him to normal after his injuries, but in the end, they couldn't save his left arm. It had been amputated, and Harry seemed short of devastated. With only one arm, he was unable to continue as Gryffindor's seeker, and even though Ron gave up his position of captain so Harry could still be involved with the team, Harry was still shaken up. Ginny faintly wondered if she was being heartless by being so simple about the whole thing. She decided not. She had dreamt about that final battle every single night since, and she was sure she would visit it again tonight, so why shouldn't she dwell on other things in her waking hours, and if anyone found that heartless, well then they could stick a canary cream up their ass. Ginny forcefully smacked her quill down on the table, forgetting that no one was really insulting her. She rose to her feet to find Harry and Ron staring at her oddly. Blushing slightly, she sat back down and continued her essay. 

"I'm going to bed." Ron said suddenly, nearly sprinting to the boy's dormitory. Ginny stared after him for a second before turning back to Harry.

"Does he realize it's 3 in the afternoon?" She asked. Harry shrugged and glanced to the fire. Ginny stood and sat on the couch next to him. "Harry, what's wrong?" The words rolled out of her mouth before she could stop them. Harry looked at her quizzically.

"Maybe the fact that I just fought in the most gruesome battle in wizarding history, and lost my arm because of it." Harry said as if she was a four year old girl who didn't understand anything he was saying.

"Okay stupid question." Ginny sighed, "I guess I meant, that I'm here if you if you need me, especially since Hermione is lost in a foreign country and all Ron's thoughts are directed on finding her." They sat in silence for quite a few minutes, and Ginny wondered whether or not Harry had heard her, or if he might just be plain ignoring her.

"I want to fly." Harry said suddenly jumped off the couch. Ginny stared at him. "You said you were here for me if I needed you, and I can't practice Quidditch alone." He extended his right hand to help her up. "Unless, you were lying about being here."

"Well, I really need to finish…" She looked into Harry's green eyes, and her potions essay was entirely forgotten. "Of course I wasn't lying." She smiled and took his hand. "To the pitch, then?" Harry laughed

"To the pitch."

* * *

It only took Ginny 15 seconds to learn that Harry had enough Quidditch talent to make up for his lack of arm. They were both playing chasers, with the goal of stealing the ball from each other, and in the first 45 minutes of play, Ginny had the ball once for 3 minutes before Harry stole it back yet again. 

"Not Fair." She finally called out.

"What isn't fair?" Harry turned to face her.

"You're riding a firebolt, the fastest broomstick ever made, and I'm riding Bill's old broom. He got his broom when he turned 8, and he's 27 now!" Ginny complained pouting.

"Do you want to ride my firebolt?" Harry asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ginny sped as fast as her broom would go to the ground and hopped off. Harry turned and pulled to a halt right in front of her.

"Hop on." Harry smiled. Ginny stared at him for a minute. "What?" He smirked slightly, "you didn't think I was going to ride that old thing." He indicated to Ginny's broom now lying forgotten on the ground. "Come on, I want to show you something." Ginny hesitated, but then slipped on the broom behind Harry. Harry flew up and left the pitch. A few minutes later he landed on a flat bed of rock.

"What's this?" Ginny asked quietly, as if she was afraid to break the peaceful silence that seemed to fill the area around them.

"Come look," Harry had made his way over to a large boulder. When Ginny crossed over to it she saw a faint carving on the side of the boulder.

'_**Personal Thinking Place**_

_This place is the home of the Diaries of James Gregory Potter, Remus John Lupin, Sirius Jonathon Black, and Peter Paul Pettigrew's years at Hogwarts, and the diary of Lillian Elizabeth Evans during her 7th year at Hogwarts. If you can figure out the code words for our journals, feel free to read, however we request you do not repeat the information found within this rock. _

_If you need a space to escape and think, please, feel free to add your own diary to this collection. Goodness only knows that in time of war, we need to remember all the signs of happiness that we can. _

_Sincerely,  
**James Gregory**_

_**Remus John**_

_**Sirius Jonathon**_

_**Peter Paul**_

_**Lillian Elizabeth'**_

Ginny read the message over many times before moving on to the less worn message below it.

'_This rock was found by Harry James Potter, 15 years following the Death of his Parents, James Gregory Potter and Lillian Elizabeth Evans Potter, and 10 months following the death of his godfather, Sirius Jonathon Black. He quickly found the passwords to four of the five diaries left here, opting not to read the diary of the man who sold his parents to Voldemort. Reading the Journals of his Parents, Godfather and his current Legal Guardian, Remus John, Harry James decided to add his own Diary here for those smart enough to find it and figure his password out._

_Good Luck,_

_**Harry James'**_

Ginny was amazed to see such words carved beautifully into the large black rock. She turned back to Harry, who was watching her, waiting to see her reaction. "You found this last year?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, whenever I went for a walk, I really came up here to think and talk to myself a bit." Harry chuckled softly, but the laugh didn't reach his eyes.

"How'd you figure out the code words?" Ginny asked. Harry pointed to yet another section of carving beneath his own carving.

'_**Clues to the code words**_

_James Gregory: The light that shone throughout_

_Remus John: The one thought I truly fear_

_Sirius Jonathon: I won't let it die_

_Peter Paul: My leader and Role Model_

_Lillian Elizabeth: The one thing I got horribly wrong_

_Harry James: My strength and the smile that kept me fighting._

_  
If you figure out the password, do not tell another living soul; let the fun of figuring it out be available to everyone. You may only tell a password if it's your own password to tell'_

Ginny turned back smiling softly. She loved puzzles, they were some of the few things that she could do better than all her brothers combined.

"Do you want to guess?" Harry asked softly. Ginny turned back to him, judging him slowly.

"Sure, I'll guess." Ginny sat in front of the rock and gently traced James' message with her finger, then traced Remus', then Sirius' and so on, until she reached Harry's. She couldn't bring herself to touch the words that were freshly carved by the man standing behind her.

"James," She whispered as she brought her fingers back to his name. She thought back, trying to remember the stories Remus had shared with them that past summer.

**_"It was awesome to watch them, they were so in love" Remus was talking more to Harry than anyone else in the room. "They teased each other and argued often, but if they had stopped arguing, we know they would've fallen out of love. You're parents were very out spoken, and often they were out spoken on opposite sides of the fence. But they always taught each other. They listen to each other's defence and the attack on their own subject and eventually they would come to a common conclusion that worked for everyone." Remus had a semi-glazed look in his eyes, " You should of heard them fighting over your name. Lily wanted you to be Harold, while James loved the name Freddy, At least they both agreed that your middle name would be James. It was the largest row they ever had. Sirius and I had to take away their wands and try and keep the neighbours from hearing the argument. It was quite a night. Did you know Sirius actually picked your name?" Lupin asked Harry._**

"**_Let me guess, he took the beginning of Harold and the end of Freddy and squished them together." Harry smiled._**

"**_That's exactly what he did, we had sat watching the argument for almost 2 hours and we both just wanted to go home. He suggested it and James liked it off the bat and Lily couldn't find anything wrong with it. But James and I caught her whispering to you when you were a few months old, telling you that Harold was a much better name than Harry, so if you wanted to change your name when you got older, she would be fine with that." Harry laughed and Ginny knew he would spend that night lying in bed trying to recall such a memory. Remus continued, "When Lily was pregnant, she had a strange fascination with calling James a bug, usually a moth. James would respond by calling her his candle, the light to which the moth was attracted to."_**

That was the story Ginny had been trying to recall. Lily was his light. Her hand still on James' name she turned back to Harry. "James' Password is Lily Evans." Harry's face cracked to a small smile before Ginny whipped her head back around. The rock under her fingers had become hot. The words '_James Gregory: The light that shone throughout' _were glowing emerald green. Slowly a hole formed and Ginny's hand had slipped into it. When she pulled her arm back out, it was holding a handsome red journal. She flipped it open and read.

_October 17, 1973  
Remus knew he had it coming. He managed to escape detention with me for two years, always managing to get out of it or to get a separate detention, but tonight, oh, tonight he was stuck with little ol' me. I didn't torture him to bad, and but I did annoy Minnie enough that she let us out early. Apparently, she's not a Beatles fan, or at least not a fan of me singing Beatles. Oh well._

_Future Rock Star,  
James_

She was amazed how similar James' handwriting was to Harry's. Sighing slightly, she placed the journal back into the hole in the rock, which closed up, re-revealing the clues. This time, her fingers came to rest on Remus' name. When she thought of what he feared, she thought of the moon, but that wasn't a thought. As if this thought floated towards Harry, he spoke.

"He's not afraid of being a werewolf, what is he afraid of?" Ginny turned to him confused. Harry just smiled slightly.

"He's not afraid of the transformation, or the animal himself," Ginny thought aloud, "He's afraid of…" She stared at the ground for a moment, and then something fell into place in her mind. "He's afraid of eating someone, he's afraid of moonlight meals." Again the words beneath her fingers grew warm. This time the words glowed an off-white colour. Ginny's arm pulled out a dark blue journal, and quickly found the same entry she had read in James' Journal.

_October 17, 1973_

_It finally happened. I was stuck in Detention with James. I really wish I could've gotten out of it though, because I have a 2 foot essay to write for potions. James did manage to get McGonagall to let us out early though, at a cost. I never want to hear the song 'I want to hold you hand' again. James should definitely take some singing lessons.  
_

_About to kill my best Friend,  
__R. Lupin_

Slipping the journal back into the rock, her fingers fell to Sirius' Clue.

"This one's tough," Harry said behind her, " I had to ask Remus for help. Sirius had told Remus that he had changed it in my third year."

"Your third, my second. What wouldn't he let die in your third and my second?" Ginny asked, not expecting him to answer. She sat for a few seconds, looking at the ground by Harry's feet. Harry sat down and Ginny just looked at him, no realizations coming to her this time. After about 10 minutes passed, Harry spoke again.

"The answer is right in front of you." He just barely let a smile slip onto his face. Ginny stared at Harry blankly. "You do know why Sirius was here in my third year right?"

"Yeah, because of Wormta…oh!" Ginny smiled. "He wouldn't let Harry die." She said to the rock. The words glowed deep red, and Ginny pulled out a brown leather journal. The first thing she noticed about this journal, was the teeth marks along the edges.

_December 21, 1975_

_James wants Lily to go to Hogsmeade with him on Christmas Eve. Lily would rather eat Snivellus' underpants. Her words, not mine. I think that was a little harsh for poor Prongsie. I mean, he only ask 5 times in that day. Ah, well, maybe he'll finally move on. Doubt it, but maybe._

_Praying for the sanity of my best mate,  
__Padfoot!_

Flipping forward some, Ginny found a different style of handwriting.

_November 1, 1993  
__Prongs was right, my temper will be my downfall. I went into the school after Peter last night, I figured that since everyone was at the feast I would be able to slip-in and out without detection. I forgot about how stubborn the Fat Lady was. I swear that knife was for Peter only. Oh well, I'm sure someone in the castle can fix her canvas. I'm more worried that Harry is still at risk, but with any luck, Peter will scare himself to death. That would make my life easier, but it might scare Harry's friend when his pet rat suddenly transforms into a dead fat man. _

_Praying for my godson's life  
__Sirius_

Reading this journal brought tears to her eyes. Sirius and she were no where as close as Sirius was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but she still missed him terribly. Slipping the journal back into the rock, Ginny put her fingers on Peter's name, but thought better of it and moved her hand down to Lily's name. "My first guess would be James," Ginny told Harry, "but that would be much too simple."

"Not James exactly, no."

"Well gee thanks, Harry that was a lot of help."

"You want a clue?"

"That would be nice."

"Snuffles." Ginny looked at Harry oddly before she understood his clue.

"Prongs." She told the rock proudly. Out of all the journals so far, she liked Lily's the best.

_May 15, 1978  
I give up! For the last time I give up! I love James I really do, but he and Sirius have gone much too far. Lauren and I are currently covered in almost 2 centimetres of green goo, and it won't come off for another 12 hours. I swear this time I'll kill him. I was about to when he puppy-dogged me, and I nearly melted. So I ran (or flew would be more correct) up here and started to write. Maybe I should use James crush against him. Wait a moment, I'm getting a plan.  
_

_The girl whose boyfriend is a bad example,  
__Lily EE_

_May 15, 1978.  
It worked! Thanks to some nifty little charm work by Lyzzi, the goo on me and Lauren was charmed so that it would cling to the first person we kissed. Of course, James and Sirius had charmed it so that it would stick to only us, so they didn't know the danger of their approaching girlfriends. After the goo attached itself to the boys, we had a nice laugh about it. Well, Lauren, Lyzzi, and I did, anyway. Remus laughed too and now we have him hidden in the Prefects meeting room fearing the other marauders' revenge._

_Really glad James loves me so much,  
Lily EE_

Ginny laughed. She knew from these two entries that she and Lily would've gotten along famously. Ginny knew what it was like to have to deal with annoying prats; she had grown up with Fred and George, after all. After sticking Lily journal back into the rock only one name remained. She brought her fingers forward, but they dropped centimetres from his name. Turning to back to Harry, who was now sitting behind her, she spoke, "I'm sure you don't want me to read your diary. I would be imposing on your privacy."

"Nonsense, I brought you up here to read the diaries, and if you want to read mine, I will hand you the password." Ginny looked Harry in the eye. She was arguing with herself. Truth be told she wanted to read his diary, she wanted to finally figure out what was going on in that head of his, but, she remembered how scared she was that Tom told her secrets to Harry, and how upset she was when Ron read he 1st diary when she was eight. "You want to read it, I can tell." Harry said softly. Ginny sighed.

"I want to read it, but at the same time…"

"What if I said I wanted you to read it?" Ginny was still looking at him, unaware of what to do. Harry stood up and walked to the rock, placing his hand against it. The rock lit up, as if reading his hand. Slowly, the rock opened, and Harry pulled out a quill and ink bottle. After that he pulled out an emerald green journal that Ginny recognize. Her mother had given that book to him for his 16th birthday. Harry put the quill and ink back, but carried the journal toward Ginny. Placing it softly in her hands, he sat down in front of were she was sitting. "Read." He told her.

Ginny fought her better judgement, and slipped her fingers under the cover of the book, prying it open. She looked down at the first entry.

_April 16, 1997_

_Wow, this place really is spectacular. Not only is there a beautiful view of Hogwarts from here, but I can do pretty much anything I want up here. I don't think anyone can hear me or see me or anything. I can't help wondering if my dad or one of the marauders charmed it that way. I read all of the journals minus Peters and Sirius' cover to cover. I really don't want to read Peter's, and I can't figure out Sirius' password. Maybe Remus will be able to help me. I'll have to ask. Now I should probably head back to the castle, some one might be wondering were I am. _

Finding more clues to my parents everyday,  
_Harry Potter_

Ginny looked up at the man in front of her, he was fiddling with some of the small rocks on the ground. She looked back down and the pages, flipping through pages and just barely glancing at them, until her name jumped at her from the page.

_June 1, 1997_

_Okay, I have a problem. And said problem won't be fixed, because said problem has become one of my close friends. I promised myself that I won't worry about girls, I wouldn't deal with them because it's really not fair to any girlfriend I have, cause I wont be able to share everything with them, even if I really wish I could, and the Cho disaster really put the last nail in the coffin. Since then, I only dated Hermione for about a week two months ago, and that wasn't even real dating, Ginny, Hermione, and I came up with the idea to finally force Ron into acting on his crush. Sure, I wound up with a bloody nose due to the incident, but that was easily fixed. That was when my problem started. Hermione, Ginny and I were sitting in the RoR, trying to create a plan when it began. Did you know when Ginny is thinking hard, she twists a thin piece of her hair between her thumb and forefinger? Well, she does. As the past two months have gone by, it's gotten worse. With Hermione and Ron, "Studying and doing Prefect rounds" (AKA snogging in a broom cupboard somewhere) more often, Ginny and I have spent a lot more time together. I learned that you can tell Ginny's mood by the way she wears her hair. If it's in a braid, she's relaxed. In a ponytail, she's serious or thinking. Down her back, she's scared or angry. When she puts it in a half-pony tail kind of thing, with half of her hair falling behind her, and the top layers of her hair pulled back in a barrette, she's playing, but playing to win. She wears it like that for Quidditch. I like watching her play Quidditch. _

_See! There's my problem! I think I'm starting to fancy Ginny, and I can't do that! There are so many different reasons I can't fancy Ginny. The biggest one being that I have a high chance of being killed within the next year. Also, her brother's scare me. I've seen Ron pissed at me before, (Remember, he thought I was trying to steal Hermione) and it was a scary time in my life. I would hate to add the other Weasley brothers on top of that. Then, there's always the fact that she gave up on me. Well, I guess that can be a benefit. She gave up on me, nothing is going to happen._

_I've made my decision. I'm not going to tell anyone about this. Instead, I'll write about it here like a stupid little school girl and hope that it goes away before anyone gets hurt. That's the best I can do right now. Anyway, it's much past nightfall, and I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get back to the castle. _

_Understanding how Ginny felt,  
__Harry P._

_P.S. I just realized that I could have insulted potential future readers. Little schools that write about crushes in journals aren't necessarily stupid; I just think it's kind of odd that a sixteen year old boy is writing about his crush as if he were a twelve-year-old girl. _

P.P.S. I'm bringing this back to the Dursley's at the end of the year. I have the feeling I'm going to need it.

Ginny stared at the page open mouthed. Her hair was pulled back in to the half ponytail that her mom called a Pollyanna. And they had been playing Quidditch. Is that why he asked her to play, he liked to watch her play Quidditch? She shook her head. That was 6 months ago. He probably got over his crush not long after that entry. Flipping forward, she was amazed to see how many times her name dotted the pages. She didn't linger to read entire entries but she read little clips of them.

_June 4—Ginny taught me how to braid hair because we were both too bored for our own good. Ginny's hair is extremely soft. _

June 9—Ginny and I accidentally caught Hermione and Ron in the astronomy tower. We were going to look at Sirius the star. Ron demanded to know why I was bringing Ginny to the astronomy tower. Ginny got pissed, and Ron was attacked by flying boogies.

_June 13—Braided Ginny's hair again today. She said she was impressed by my braiding, saying I was better than anyone in her family, save her mum. _

_June 16—Ginny stole my glasses when I was joking with her how I was a better Quidditch player than her. She made me follow her voice around the common room for 30 minutes before finally giving them back to me. I really like her voice. _

June 21—Hogwarts Express took us home today. Hermione and Ron were barely seen all trip. Ginny decided that when I came to the burrow later this summer, she would move on to teach me more advanced hair styles. I tried not to imagine Ron's face if he knew that I liked playing with his little sister's hair. Wow, that made me sound slightly gay…oh well.

_June 23—Dudley's birthday was today. AP and UV went to the movies so Dud could have his party the way he wanted it. I stayed in my room the entire time, but I could tell that there was some strong alcohol. Only one more month until I'll be free of these people forever. I wish Ginny was here, she could help me feel better about all this. _

_June 30—Got a letter from Ginny. She misses me, and my hair braiding abilities. She says she likes it when I'm braiding her hair. Wishful thinking wants me to think she fancies me, but I won't believe that._

_July 9—Dumbledore gave Ginny permission to come visit me. It was great. Dudley wasn't sure if Ginny was allowed to do magic out of school or not, so we managed to have a peaceful afternoon in the backyard eating a picnic Mrs. Weasley made for us. I braided her hair again._

_July 13—Ginny wrote me that she and Dean finally broke up. Dean said that he had started fancying someone else and that he was sorry. Ginny didn't sound too disappointed. She said this gave her the chance to pursue other options. _

_July 28—Three days 'til I see Ginny again. _

_July 30—Tomorrow Gin and I meet again…and Ron and Hermione of course. _

_July 31—Ron flooed over to help me get my stuff to the burrow. When I arrived at the burrow they had a surprise party waiting for me. Ginny gave me a book on French braiding as a joke, and a pack of Chocolate frogs._

_August 11—Today is Ginny's birthday. I sent her a small pink teddy bear, but I couldn't sign my name to that one. I sent her a book on curses to use on siblings, because she was complaining to me about Fred and George the other day. That book has already been put to use, Poor F&G._

_August 24—correctly French braided Ginny's hair. She baked a cake in celebration. She makes really good cake. _

_September 4—back at school. I started the DA up again. Ginny agreed to be my example for stunning for the newer kids. She wasn't upset that she missed the pillows. She was upset with me, however, when her hair fell out of the braid from being stunned several times. She demanded I stay after the meeting a re-braid it. Ron found this hilarious. _

Ginny was amazed at all these little details that Harry remembered about her. She had begun to re-fancy him at the same time he started fancying her, but she didn't want to tell him and confuse things. And he had given her that bear for her birthday. Suddenly she was struck by wonder. She flipped quickly through the journal.

_December 25, 1997_

_Ahh, the Christmas to make all Christmases. I got quite a bit of presents, but the only one I can think of now is Ginny's. She gave me some of Fred and George's newest invention. It's gum that while you chew on it, your hair changes a different colour every 5 minutes. With it came a little note, saying that this gum should make braiding hair even more interesting. I sent her bunch of Canary Creams and told her that if she wanted to give them to Ron, I would have no objections. Secretly, I sent her a small blue teddy bear, similar to the pink one I gave her for her birthday. She had them both in the common room. I asked her where she got them from and she said she didn't know. I asked if she liked them anyway and she said she did, but she still wished she could thank whoever sent them to her properly. I just smiled; I think she knows that I know who sent them. I wonder if she thinks it's me._

_Happy Christmas,  
__Teddy Bear Boy_

Ginny stared up at Harry. "You sent me those teddies?"

"Yeah, keep reading." Ginny obeyed and read on

_December 28, 1997_

_Something is coming. I know it is, I can feel it. I've been trying to convince Ron, Hermione and Especially Ginny to go spend the rest of the holidays with their families, but they know me too well and keep telling me that their here to stick it out with me. I'm scared though. I can die, I wouldn't mind, but if Ginny was hurt I couldn't bare it. Hermione and Ron won't die, I know that, their too good to die for a horrible cause, but if Voldie gets any hint of how I feel about Ginny, she as good as gone. That would make it entirely my fault. She would be dead because of me. I couldn't live with myself if I knew she died. Dear god, I think I've fallen in love with her. Yes, I believe I've fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. Oh, but I can't. Oh dear, this does complicate things a bit. I'll just worry about Voldemort and if I make it out of this alive, then I'll worry about Ginny. _

_Hoping I'll remain the boy-who-lived,  
__Harry P._

_December 31, 1997_

_Nope, they won't listen. They won't leave. In fact, everyone came here instead. All of the Weasley family is here, along with several members of the Order. It's hectic. I'm trying to keep upbeat and happy, but I'm wondering how many of them will still be alive in a few weeks time. It's a scary thought, and I can't get it out of my head. No one will die if I can help it. I better get back to the common room. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I all decided we would stay up and count down to midnight tonight. _

_To a new year with hopefully less fear,  
__Harry_

_January 3, 1998_

_Nothing yet, and it's creeping everyone out. We all know its coming soon, but there's nothing we can do to know where or when it's coming. I'm being followed everywhere. Fred, George and Charlie aren't supposed to let me leave their sight, but I managed to get aw…hold on…oh my god._

_January 15, 1998_

_Sorry. In case you couldn't tell, the battle started. I really don't want to talk about it, but Voldemort is gone, and so is my left arm. I was kicked off the Quidditch team, but Ron made me captain so I still have something to do with the team. I wish I could say all my problems are over, but there's still that long red-hair that I can't get over. When she visited me in St. Mungo's she promised me that she would help me learn to braid with one arm. I want to let her know that I love her, but I really don't know how to. You'd think that since I've faced one of the strongest wizards ever, that I wouldn't be afraid of a 16-year-old beauty. Apparently not. Well, if I'm too coward to tell her. I'll show her. Some how I'll get her up here and she can read about all this herself. And if she hates me for it, oh well._

_So anyway, Hi Ginny, how are you? Please don't hate me. You know you're a very intimidating person, (Just ask Fred and George if you don't believe me, you're curses hurt), so I'm sorry for not being able to tell you myself. Let me know what is on your mind._

_Hoping to avoid Bat-boogies,  
__Harry James_

Ginny read the last entry over several times. Then several things happened at once. The Journal found itself lying on the ground, and Harry found himself under Ginny. "You great idiot!" Ginny cried into his shoulder. "You should've told me! I spent all that time wondering if you liked anyone and hoping that you would like me. I can't believe you thought I would be mad at you!" Harry started to say something, but couldn't get it out, because right at that moment, Ginny's lips met his.

* * *

Ginny sat next to Harry, watching the sunset from next to the diary rock. 

"You're barrette came out," Harry said, absent-mindedly fiddling with her hair.

"That's okay, I'm not playing Quidditch, but I'm not angry or scared so I guess we should do something with it." Ginny grinned up at Harry.

"I could always braid it for you."

"I'd like that."

* * *

**_What did I tell you, Lily? That rock is magical_**

**_Whatever, James. Just because our son fell in love there…_**

_**You do remember what happened there June 2, 1976?**_

**_Just because I feel in love with you at the same rock…_**

_**You know I'm Right Lily Potter**_

**_Harold would still have been a better name._ **

_Not this again. Let's just watch our son be in love. _

A/N: okay, lame and corny, but whatever! Review if want...I dont really care! woot!

BEK!


End file.
